Alice's Wonderland: Spade of Heart
by luigigirl65
Summary: Rin and Len are two normal children in Tokyo Japan, but they both don't know that they have a special place in the land of dreams. However, all dreams are threatened when the Queen captures one of the guardians. What will happen when they fall into Alice's Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1

All that rang through the air was screaming. Screaming from two children falling with the waterfall.

The town siren saw them plummeting towards the water. She slipped into the water, waiting for the bodies to land into the lake. Upon seeing them land, she swam over to the shore, where a pink-haired fisher slept.

"Miss Megurine."

She snorted a bit, waking up. "What is it, Haku? We almost defeated the damn Japanese."

Haku glared. "China lost that and you know it."

"Shut up."

"There are new people in Wonderland. You gotta get them out."

She nodded. "Fine, fine." She lifted her pole, walking to the waterfall. Pulling a bright ring onto it, she cast it into the water. She sat on a rock, waiting for the people to grab onto it. sighing, she rested her head on her hand. "Interrupt my dream for this. How dare Haku-"

Just then, a tug was felt at the line. "Gotcha!" She began to reel the line in, pulling the others in.

Onto the shore two blonde children appeared. The girl hoisted herself up, coughing up water. The boy collapsed, letting go of the ring she sent in. Both had a black-and-white striped shirt. The girl wore a yellow dress over it and the boy had orange overalls over his. The girl had a yellow and orange bow on her head as the boy had a ponytail. But this didn't surprise the fisherwoman.

The two had hearts on the back of their hands.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

The girl looked at her. "I... think so..."

The boy looked up. "Who? I can't see! Oh no. I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND."

"Len, calm down!"

Luka shook her hands. "Calm down! I'm here to help!"

The two looked in her direction.

"I'll get you to the store. Neru can help you."

"Who?"

"Akita Neru. She came from England during World War One. For whatever that means." She stood up, helping the two up. "Hold on, sir. We'll help you with your vision."

The girl looked at the fisherwoman.

"My name is Luka Megurine. I come from China during the Japanese invasions."

"But Neru came from-"

"Wonderland has no time periods here. Just days, nights, and reigns."

The boy looked at her. "Wonderland? Like Alice?"

"Alices."

"More than one?"

She nodded. "But Neru can help determine your role. Nevermind... What are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Rin and he's Len! We're from Japan!"

Luka cringed a bit, but quickly recovered. "I see. Welcome to Wonderland."


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde shopkeeper turned and smiled. Her hair was tied into a single pigtail on the side of her head. She wore a dark grey dress and a small gold necklace. "Welcome to the Duerme Town Shop and Inn."

Rin felt her brother grasp harder to her as she walked towards the counter keeping this lady from the twins. "Excuse me, but are you Neru?"

"At your service."

She smiled a bit, putting Len's hand on the counter. "Oh, thank the Lord above. My brother needs help. We just fell in from Japan... An Ally in the war... and he lost his sight. He-"

Neru didn't seem to pay attention. she saw the heart on his hand too. She knelt on the floor, bowing her head. "It's true. He has arrived..."

Len looked around, trying to take in what the hell was going on. "What? Who? Where?"

The shopkeeper got up, turning to one of the many drawers behind her. She pulled out a small pair of glasses, blowing some dust off of them and cleaning them. "Use this, sir." She took Len's hand and handed him the glasses.

He shivered a bit, putting them on his face. After a moment, his sky blue eyes opened. He seemed overly happy. "Oh my gosh, thank you, Miss!"

"Anything for an Alice."

"An Alice?"

Neru reached over the desk, taking Len's hand again. She put his palm facing down, revealing the heart. "This is the mark of the missing Fourth Alice. You're the one we need, Sir."

Rin looked shocked, before looking at her own hand. "What about me?" she asked, putting her hand out.

Neru looked at her hand, noticing the same mark. "What? Two of them?" She put her hand to her chin, thinking it through. "I did hear that the Alice of Hearts can be twins... Are you?"

"Well, I am older."

"By a minute, Rin."

Neru stood up straight, rummaging through another drawer. "I think they're in here somewhere..." She turned around, placing a blank book and empty paint palette before the two. "You two are the last Alice. You need to hone the magic you possess."

Len looked to Rin before picking up the book. It glowed a bright yellow light, before it faded. Rin smiled in response, picking up the palette, which glowed orange.

"Luckily, we know someone that can tutor you."

"Who?"

Suddenly, the bell above the door rang. A cloaked figure walked in, walking past the twins. He set a piece of paper on the counter, putting his hand next to it. "I have my rations, Miss Akita."

The twins gasped, noticing that this man had a diamond on his hand.

Neru smiled before taking the ration. "I'll take care of it, Mister Hatter." She vanished into the back room.

"Excuse me, mister?"

The man looked to the twins. "You talking to me, comrade?"

Rin nodded. "Are you an... Alice?"

"Rin, you can't go around asking people that."

"But he has the diamond mark!"

The man obviously noticed the markings on the kids, for his sapphire eyes widened. "You two shouldn't be here."

"Huh?"

"She's going to find you. Come on."

Neru popped out of the back room with a basket in her hand. "But your rations!"

"Screw that! We can't have an Alice sitting here with Chersire walking around!"

A scream called from outside. The man's face morphed into one of disgust. "Too late." He pulled a parasol from his cloak. It was black with red roses and an ice pick handle. "You two. Talk to her about Kaito Shion. I got a job to do." He kicked the door open and dashed out.

"That man has a point. This Kaito guy could-"

Rin shook her head. "Training starts now." She dashed after the man.

"RIN!"

She stopped, realizing no one else was outside but her, the man, and a third woman.

This woman wore a red dress. Her hair and eyes were a bright brown. A pair of cat ears and a tail stuck from her, otherwise human, appearance. Her hands seemed a bit faint from the distance Rin had, but she can easily spot a spade on them.

"I sense an Alice," the woman hissed, "Where is it?"

"Nowhere!"

She smiled, a set of sharpened teeth glistening in the light. "Oh, Hatter. What brings you here?"

"You know why," the cloaked man said, using his free hand to rip off his cloak. Underneath, he wore a white shirt with jeans. A blue scarf surrounded his neck. "i'm here to drive you out of this town, Chersire."

The woman, known as Chersire, laughed. "Unfortunately for you, I have grown stronger since we last met!"

"As have I, 'Comrade'."

She lunged forward, claws appearing from her human hands. However, this attack was deflected by a black shock of fabric which was his parasol. Chersire hissed as it closed. When he looked up from his weapon, he received a scratch to his face, causing blood to by drawn.

"As have you?"

"We'll see about that." He charged, his ice pick handle raised above his head. It was met with a long sword from the woman's side.

"You can't beat this! This pick is the same one that killed Trotsky himself!"

"Unfortunately for you, Trotsky means shit to me." The two leaped backwards, giving each other ground. They swung at each other, the opponent blocking the hits of the other.

Len ran outside. "I looks like a stalemate, Rin. I think you're right on this one."

Rin looked to her palette, her small fingers taking the brush attached to the bottom.

"Hit her."

Rin smirked as she tapped the brush in the center of the wooden palette, summoning a small pool of black ink. She raised it up, swinging it a bit at the woman. Much to the surprise of the two, the black ink shot forward, covering the face of Chersire. The woman hissed.

"I can't sense a thing! What the Hell is this?!"

The man seemed to take that for his escape. He opened his parasol and suddenly shot upwards.

"WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

Rin and Len were thrown off as well, but their glances shot up, seeing the man clinging to the parasol, hovering over Chersire. How didn't she sense that?

"Для Советского Союза!"

The blinded woman turned her head in the direction of the voice.

The man closed his parasol, dropping onto her shoulders. She hissed again, angered at this development. Her claws swung at him, only for him to move so they could miss.

"He's such a good fighter!" Rin marveled at the sight.

"Maybe he knows where Kaito is," Len replied, watching intently.

Chersire finally swung her sword, only for him to jump off, making her cut an ear off. It fell to the ground, blood dripping from the wound she inflicted. she fell to her knees, breathing heavily. "it's no fight if your strategy is to run..."

"Maybe that's all I need."

The townspeople looked outside of their houses, seeing the fallen warrior.

She looked up. "I'm going to find your home, Hatter. I will bring you to the Queen." she felt around for her cut ear, picked it up, and got up. "And whatever this substance is, I will find that one too!"

As she turned and walked away, the people came all the way out of their homes, cheering.

Hatter bowed, not doing much in response. He walked over to the shopkeeper and she handed him the basket.

"Thanks for coming!"

He walked towards the forest, stopping next to the twins. His face showed a bit of uncertainty. "You should be careful. She could've killed you both." He closed his eyes, smiling and chuckling. "But i couldn't beat her without you." The man walked forward a few feet, opening his parasol and flying off.

"He's amazing!"

Neru walked to the twins. "That was fine handling, Rin."

"You were watching?"

"Of course. He will be happy to train you, I'm sure."

"Who."

Neru pointed in the direction of the Hatter's exit. "The Hatter. The Second Alice. Kaito Shion of the Soviet Union."


End file.
